


Time for a Change

by Savva



Series: My Dramione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, Draco Malfoy, sat there, in his flat, shirtless, restless and already extremely randy, counting seconds before the witch would show up on his threshold. He was pathetically in love with her. That much was obvious even to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week one of the GE Malfoy Manor Fic War.
> 
> Prompt word: MUNDANE
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; J. K. Rowling does. In addition, I do not make any profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta lwalters5 for editing this story on such short notice. Also many thanks to my friend Glorioux, who is always ready to help and support.

* * *

**_Time for a Change_ **

  
The clock on the wall methodically ticked in his ear. Draco threw a quick glance at clock's hands.  _Three minutes, she will be here in three minutes,_  he thought. His pale fingers began to tap an impatient rhythm on an armchair's wooden surface.  _Just one hundred twenty heartbeats and she will be here.  
_  
Today was their anniversary of sorts. It was exactly half a year since they started their affair. He never thought it would last this long. It was supposed to be just a fling, a mere exercise in the art of seduction, just a little detour to spice up his afternoons for a while, nothing more. Alas, he forgot to take into account that he decided to entice not an ordinary witch, but  _the_  Hermione Granger. Sure enough, the slight witch managed to turn tables on him. Oh well, he knew that he got exactly what he deserved.

"Fuck," he muttered and glanced at the clock once again. "Two minutes," he groaned, and his mind travelled to the near past.   
  
Six months ago, Draco had met her in the Ministry by a chance. There had been a paper war going between M&M and the Ministry. It had been all about the bloody elves, of course. For months, Lucius and he had tried to explain to a dim-witted Ministry's inspector that, for the last eight years, M&M had been using paid elves' labour exclusively. Finally fed up with Ministry's idiocy and bureaucracy, Draco had decided to pay them a visit.

There, he had bumped into Granger. He had been sent to a room number thirty-three and found the curly-haired witch there, buried under tons of files and papers. She had looked overworked, underpaid and... dead gorgeous in her own, bookish, librarian-like, demure manner. The way her clumsily fitted robes had hinted on the softness beneath, her serious caramel eyes and her plump lips sealed the deal. Unsurprisingly, it only had taken her five minutes to resolve Draco's elves problem. And it had taken the same five minutes for Draco to decide that he just had to have her. He just couldn't help himself - a little librarian was his favourite sex fantasy.

Draco smiled, remembering just how mystified Granger had been by his sudden attention then. How adorably self-conscious she had acted when he was around. It had been quite amusing to conquer the one and only Hermione Granger. To see how her carefully erected walls had been falling one by one under his masterful seduction. She hadn't stood a chance against him.

He had fancied himself a hero then. He had been on a rescue mission of poor, boring Granger from her mundane, predictable life. He had been certain that he had brought some sense of impulsiveness and excitement into her otherwise dull existence. Though, the witch herself probably had never thought about her life that way. And honestly, how could she have, when she certainly hadn't known any better. She had probably genuinely loved to stay until eight o'clock at her dead-end excuse for a job and had truly believed that there is nothing better in this world than to help everybody with their paperwork or correct their spelling and grammar. Luckily for her, Draco Malfoy, a stray knight in shining armour had magically appeared on her horizon. The witch hadn't had a clue that she was about to be rescued.

It had taken him only a month of intensive wooing and a secret weekend in Paris before Hermione Granger became his. And that was where the surprises had started. First of all, he had expected her to be shy and fairly innocent. He had been utterly wrong. The witch had turned out to be scorching hot in bed. Apparently, she had read  _books_  about lovemaking.  _Talking about sexy librarian, huh_... Draco was actually surprised that his hair and eyelashes hadn't been charred after their first time. Yup, Granger had been that smoking hot.

Plus, he had found her to be bloody addicting. After just a few wild encounters he suddenly had come to the understanding that he simply couldn't get enough of her. The more he had her, the more he wanted. To say that Draco hadn't anticipated that his little fling with Hermione Granger would metamorphose into a full blown love affair would be an astronomical understatement.

He was freaking done for!

Months went by, and today he, Draco Malfoy, sat there, in his flat, shirtless, restless and already extremely randy, counting seconds before the witch would show up on his threshold. He was pathetically in love with her. That much was pretty obvious even to him. His life turned into hell because he lived only from one date to the next. He didn't enjoy anything else anymore - not his business, not witches, not even poker with his father and Severus. Everything seemed bleak, boring to him. Now, it was actually  _his_ life that appeared mundane, at least in between their meetings. He was always waiting for the next encounter. He could only breathe properly when he was with her, and the moment she was gone, he immediately missed her. The damned witch had bewitched him.

Moreover, he envied her friends. She saw them more often than him, or so he thought. True, at first it had been his idea to keep their relationship a secret. Now, however, it annoyed him just how comfortable she became with her secret affair with him. She saw him once or twice a week in his flat and looked entirely contented with it. Draco, on the other hand, was not happy with their current arrangements, not at all. He wanted for the whole world to know that Hermione Granger was his and his alone, and it was only about bloody time for it to happen. Malfoys didn't played well with others, and they never shared. 

Draco's musings were interrupted by a hurried heels' tapping. "Finally, punctual as always," he muttered and stood up. The moment she knocked, he threw the door opened and pulled her inside. Impatiently shutting the door, he pressed her into the wooden surface, marvelling in how soft and warm she felt. Immediately, his lips found hers.

"I missed you, witch," he groaned a moment later into her mouth, tracing her neck's soft skin with his lips and nibbling at her collar bone. His fingers already found her robes' hem and inched it higher and higher, aiming for her silk stocking-clad thighs.  _Ah, there_. He loved her perfectly sculpted legs and thighs, and he just adored her perfectly shaped bum. She was Venus for him, his very own Venus.

Hermione's only response was a soft moan as she eagerly pressed herself into his wandering hands. Her lips found Draco's earlobe, and she bit him playfully.

"Agh," he groaned. Desperate for skin on skin contact, he tore apart her robes, leaving her in only a bra and knickers. As he was already shirtless, he pressed his bare chest to her. Her silk bra caressed his skin. It was charming, but he needed more, much more of her. Thus, keeping her immobilised with his hips, he deftly removed her bra.

"Oh." Hermione breathed out when his hot palms found her breasts. Her arms reached around Draco's neck, and she whispered into his ear, "Take me, Draco. Take me right here, against the door." Of course, he gladly did take her, right there, against the door, hard and fast, just as she liked. He then brought her to his bed and loved her slowly, savouring every marvellous moment of their coupling.

Hours later, as he lay in bed and held the witch in his arms, Draco decided that the time had come. He just had it with these twice a week meetings. The fact that she wasn't at all in a rush to inform her friends about their affair annoyed the hell out of him.

"Hermione, I think it's time for us to go public," he said into her curls.

She faced him and asked, "Why? What's the rush?"

"Why, for Merlin's sake, not?" He frowned, disappointed with witch's resistance.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you didn't want us to go public. I was under the impression that you didn't want anybody to know about us." The witch arched her eyebrow at him.

"That was before, and now I want them to know, all of them." Draco spoke, visibly disconcerted.

"Before what, Draco, what changed?"

"Grr, Granger, why are you so bloody infuriating," he growled. "I love you! There, happy now? My life is dull without you. I want you to be here with me always. I want you to stay the night. I want you to have breakfast with me. I want to see Potter's face when you bring me along to your routine lunch with him. I want to enjoy Weasel's reaction as well. Heck, I want you to move in with me. And, in a few months, I want to put the Mafoy ring on your finger. I want this all now."

Hermione offered him a mere little smirk. "Took you long enough, Malfoy," she murmured and kissed him. "Alright darling, I will rescue you from your mundane, boring life. It's time for a change."

Fin.


End file.
